


Plant Life

by EvanHarr98



Series: Songfic Series [20]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Angst, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Prose Poem, Songfic, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-02-22 20:34:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23966689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvanHarr98/pseuds/EvanHarr98
Summary: I'd rather waltz than just walk through the forest.The trees keep in tempo, and they sway in time.Quartets of crickets chime in for the chorusIf I were to pluck on your heartstringsWould you strum on mine?
Relationships: Mumbo Jumbo/Grian
Series: Songfic Series [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1711198
Comments: 8
Kudos: 34





	Plant Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nerdygirl100](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdygirl100/gifts).



_I saw a ghost on the stairs._

_And sheets on the tables and chairs._

_The silverware swam with the shark in the sink._

_Even so, I don't know what to think._

Mumbo sat on his bed, his back leant against the headboard, his eyes focused on the world beyond the glass sphere that surrounded his base. His mind delved deep into the memories, reliving the life of his past self. The loneliness that he had felt, the heartbreak. He had traipsed through world after world, following his friends, but he was but a wondering duck. So alone, so frightened. Iskall was his best friend and he had already found his lover in Stress, the others had begun to pair off, also. Mumbo felt left behind, but a snail at the starting line, while the others were grasshoppers as they leapt through the race of life, jumping to each milestone, while Mumbo slowly trudged along.

_I've been longing for daisies to push through the floor._

_And I wish plant life would grow all around me._

_So I won't feel dead anymore._

_So I won't feel dead anymore._

Having delved so deep into his Redstone, Mumbo had tried to escape his shattering heart. It seemed with each new kiss that his friends shared, or as he saw them walk through the world with their hands clasped together, another crack joined the last one along the fragile glass that made up the beating organ in his chest. He had friends, a dysfunctional family that loved him, but that wasn't enough. Mumbo distantly wondered if that made him a bad person? If he was wrong for thinking as such. It felt that the longer he was alone, the more that the colour in his life began to fade, from his usual bright concentrated colours to a greyscale that loomed threateningly over the horizon.

_I saw a bear in the den. Reading my textbooks again._

_Bats float like traffic, as they poured from the attic._

_Heaven knows, I could really use a friend._

"Hey Iskall, would you like to come over? I..." Before he could finish his sentence, his friend flashed him a guilty smile as a hand came to rub the back of his neck sheepishly. Iskall shrugged.

"I... I'm sorry, bro. Stress and I, we were going to have a picnic together, you know, like a date night?" His eyes watched as Mumbo's face fell, his eyes fixed to the floor as tears pricked at the waterlines. 

"That's okay, maybe another time?" He asked hopefully. Iskall nodded and patted his shoulder.

"Of course dude."

...

"Yo! Doc, are you free tonight?" The German glanced across to Mumbo as he walked towards him. The moustached man's eyes were gleaming and hopeful as he approached. Doc grimaced and shrugged.

"Oh, BDubs has cooked some dinner, we were going to have a quiet night in. I'm sure you could join us?" He offered, a small smile spread across the half-creeper's lips. Mumbo watched him, a pit had opened in his stomach and he was sure that he didn't want to be the third wheel, he politely declined. 

"Thanks, dude, don't worry, I um... I have stuff I've got to do." He lied and Doc knew it. But neither man dared question the fragility of Mumbo's state, the German merely watched his heartbroken friend step away, his eyes narrowed and sad. He wished he could help the man.

...

Mumbo ambled through the shopping district. Alone. Afraid. His chest was empty, aching from the void that had been created where his heart should have been, his cheeks were sodden with tears as he walked by shop after shop. Each of them a statement to the other hermits, each one an ode to his friends, the same friends who had found their other halves. Mumbo sighed forlornly. 

"Hey Mumbo!"

_I'd rather waltz than just walk through the forest._

_The trees keep in tempo, and they sway in time._

_Quartets of crickets chime in for the chorus_

_If I were to pluck on your heartstrings_

_Would you strum on mine?_

Grian had seen him. He had seen the decay that had begun to snack on Mumbo's soul, the motheaten holes that sunk deep into his chest. He was porous, he was sinking. He was alone. Grian had flown from his base and stood beside the man, he smiled hesitantly and opened his own dying heart to him, allowed Mumbo to take a piece, allowed him to sink into his warmth. The two had left the shopping district, embarking on something that only the two of them knew.

_I've been longing for daisies to push through the floor._

_I wish plant life would grow all around me._

_So I won't feel dead anymore._

_So I won't feel dead anymore._

The light had begun, a show of colours, a rainbow of feelings as Mumbo opened his heart to the other. Locked away in their safest space, alone and together all in one. It was bliss, they were them. Grian's base was cavernous, but not nearly as so with Mumbo there. His warm body close to Grian's, tickly moustache kisses when Grian's lips felt lonely. The two were there, they were present and they were together as two became one.

_Your spirit is sweet. So pull off your sheet._

_And give me a ghost of a smile._

_Show me your teeth, cause you're a teddy beneath._

_So just grin and bear it a while._

_Just grin and bear it a while._

Mumbo had never felt so full and light all at once. The two, hand in hand, walked through the world, traipsing through forests and flying through the nether. Their friends grinned and watched them, a couple in one and bound together they were. Mumbo and Grian were that, Grian being the air within Mumbo's sails as the two floated through the sea of life together, riding the waves and laughing through danger. They were one. Nothing could touch them. That loneliness that had once been there was a mere whisper, a husk of what it used to be.

_I'd rather waltz than just walk through the forest._

_The trees keep in tempo, and they sway in time._

_Quartets of crickets chime in for the chorus_

_If I were to pluck on your heartstrings_

_Would you strum on mine?_

Mumbo gazed down at the man sleeping beside him, he'd emerged from those memories, the thoughts and the feelings that they were and he grinned. The man beside him was pure and sweet, and that was it, he was beside him. Mumbo had a body to sleep near, he had a friend that was just a shout a way, a lover that with only the call of lips upon lips was there, beside him forever. He laced his fingers with Grian's and smiled into the night. 

_Tonight I'm busting out, of this old haunted house._

_'Cause I'm sick of waiting for all those spider webs to grow all around me._

_Cause I don't feel dead anymore._

_And I'm not afraid anymore._

Mumbo grinned at where his paler skin matched Grian's tanned hand, it was perfect, it was beautiful, it was them. He glanced out at the moon and the winking stars. He was ready. All those memories, the painful lonely thoughts that had once been his only company, he let them go. He wished them farewell as the moon took their hands and lead them away. He wasn't sad to see them go, he was happy. He was free of their weight. He gazed back to his lover and the smile widened. Grian's blond lashes fanned over his cheek in such a beautiful way, he wished he could kiss him from head to toe. In fact, that was exactly what he'd do. As soon as Grian awoke, he would shower the smaller man in a flurry of love and gentle feather-light kisses. He would show Grian what he meant. Because he wasn't lonely anymore.

_I'd rather waltz than just walk through the forest._

_The trees keep in tempo, and they sway in time._

_Quartets of crickets chime in for the chorus_

_If I were to pluck on your heartstrings_

_Would you strum on mine?_

_If I were to pluck on your heartstrings_

_Would you strum on mine?_

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I'd like to thank Nerdygirl100 for their amazing suggestion, I had such a good time letting the power within me break free :D I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it :D Thank you so much for your suggestion!


End file.
